Android 18
|Date of death = Age 774 (revived) |Race = 1/2 Human-1/2 Android |Gender = Female |Address = NBI 8250012 B. |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army (Red Ribbon Androids) Z Fighters (Warrior/Supporter) |FamConnect = Future Android 18 (alternate timeline counterpart) Dr. Gero (creator) Android 17 (twin brother) Krillin (husband) Marron (daughter) Cell (bio-matter component) }} Android 18 (人造人間１８号, Jinzōningen Jū Hachi-go) is Dr. Gero's eighteenth android creation (although, she is technically a cyborg), designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku. While her interests do not deviate from this expectation, Android 18's curiosity to activate Android 16, in spite of Gero's orders not to do so, lead Android 17 to take it upon himself to murder Gero himself. She later becomes the wife of Krillin and the mother of their only daughter, Marron. She also unofficially joins the Z Fighters. Although she does not take part in any of the battles against Majin Buu, she fights Super 17 in Dragon Ball GT. Overview Appearance Android 18, like her brother, has shoulder length hair, but hers is blonde. She also has thin, blue eyes, and hoop earrings in both ears. She keeps the left side of her hair behind her ear. When she is first activated by Gero, she wears a blue denim jacket and skirt (with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the jacket) with dark blue stockings, brown boots, and a black undershirt that has white and black striped sleeves. Later, she wears a black jacket, a white undershirt, blue jeans with a golden chain, black gloves with a gold bracelet on the left one, and black shoes with orange socks. When she is married to Krillin and living at Kame House, she wears a blue denim jacket, white pants and black sandals. Later, at the World Tournament, she wears a black shirt, with black and white strips on the sleeves, in blue jeans. In Dragon Ball GT, she cuts her hair shorter and wears business attire. Personality Initially cool and confident, 18's sarcastic humor later becomes the most striking trait of her personality. One example of her sarcasm is demonstrated when she is asked if her real name is legitimately "No. 18", to which she responds "My father was pretty dull" (in Japanese, she replies "That it doesn't matter" before tossing the number at the World Tournament Announcer). Shortly before this conversation at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku takes notice of her assembly with the Z Fighters, leading to the retort "Look, he noticed. How cute." (in Japanese she says "Took you a while idiot!"). Android 18 still exhibits some of her sensitivity, especially towards her twin brother. This is in stark contrast to her her alternate self from Future Trunks's timeline, where she is a murderous sociopath who cares for no one but herself and her brother. In the Game Boy Advance game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Android 18 is hinted to dislike driving solely because of Android 17's insistence in driving around aimlessly without anything better to do. Her birth name is never revealed, and following her allegiance to the Z Fighters after the defeat of Super Perfect Cell, she is referred to as simply "18". Biography Early life Android 18 is originally a human, and the eldest out of her and her twin brother (the eventual Android 17).Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 The twins were notorious delinquents, who Dr. Gero would meet by chance while looking for fresh material for his experiments. He then kidnapped them and restructured them into Android 18 and Android 17.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 She is the second artificial human, between her and her twin brother, designed by Dr. Gero to be created by fitting a Human with cybernetics. Gero's experiments on her, resulting in her transformation into a cyborg, do not impede her ability to reproduce, as evidenced by her giving birth to a healthy daughter, Marron. Activation and Combating Cell When Dr. Gero arrives at his laboratory (after he and Android 19 fail to combat the Z Fighters, with 19 getting killed by Vegeta), he activates Androids 17 and 18. There is another android yet to be activated. Androids 17 and 18 want to activate him but Dr. Gero refuses. Android 17 punches Gero's chest, decapitates him, and squashes his head. They eventually activate Android 16 and pursue their quest to find Goku. They are confronted by the Z Fighters, and Android 18 fights Super Saiyan Vegeta. Through the battle, Vegeta continues to lose stamina, while Android 18 continues to fight, and she eventually gains the upper hand and breaks his arm. The others try to help but are easily defeated, with the assistance of Android 17. As persistent as Vegeta is, he is no match for 18. Android 18 gives Vegeta a kicking and ends the fight by breaking his other arm. The androids approach Krillin, but have no interest in killing him. When the androids tell Krillin that they are searching for Goku, Krillin tries to persuade them to drop their search for him, but they do not listen. 18 goes over to kiss the terrified Krillin on the cheek before continuing their quest to find Goku. This is when Krillin begins to fall in love with 18. A few days later, the androids arrive at Kame House to find Goku. Piccolo decides to take his place and leads the androids to one of the Tropical Islands west of Master Roshi's island, thinking he can now defeat the Androids thanks to his fusion with Kami. When Imperfect Cell arrives and interrupts the fight between Piccolo and Android 17, he absorbs Android 17 and becomes Semi-Perfect Cell despite Piccolo, and later Android 16, fighting Cell. Cell attempts to absorb Android 18 as well, but he is stopped by the arrival of Tien Shinhan, who holds him off with a series of Tri-Beams so that Android 18 and the damaged Android 16 can escape. Android 18 and an injured Android 16 hide on an island where they later watch the battle between Cell and Vegeta. Krillin finds their location on the island but refuses to engage her shut-off device, which would shut her down, in spite of the serious threat that could result in Cell's perfection posed by 18 being alive. Because of this, Semi-Perfect Cell eventually absorbs her (with help from Vegeta) and reaches his ultimate power, easily defeating Vegeta and Future Trunks. Perfect Cell becomes overpowered by Gohan (as a Super Saiyan 2) during the Cell Games, and regurgitates Android 18. Krillin immediately comes to her side and tends to her for the duration of the battle. After Super Perfect Cell is defeated at Gohan's hand, Android 18 is taken to Kami's Lookout where she is healed by Dende. While there she figures out that Krillin has a crush on her after Gohan yelled to everyone resulting in Krillin hitting him on the head leaving Android 18 surprised and slightly flattered. She leaves but when seeing Shenron, hides in the lookout to see what is going on. Krillin uses the Dragon Balls to make a wish to Shenron that Androids 17 and 18 be restored their complete humanity, but when Shenron is unable to grant his request, Krillin takes the opportunity to wish for the self-destruct devices within 18 and 17 be removed. Android 18, feeling flattered, simply says 'I'll see you later' and leaves the lookout leaving Krillin very hopeful. World Tournament Saga Seven years later, Android 18 and Krillin are married and have a three-year-old daughter named Marron. 18's family is an exceptionally ordinary household, but 18 is scary when she gets angry, so Krillin goes out of his way a little bit for her.Chōzenshū 1, 2013 When Gohan tells 18 and Krillin that Goku will return to Earth to enter the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, 18 convinces Krillin to enter to win the prize money. When Goku returns and is reunited with his friends and family, 18 remains cold and distant towards him, as she is created specifically to kill him, and displays annoyance when Goku expresses surprise to see her with Krillin and the others, and later sarcastically says "Spare me" when Goku is even more shocked that Krillin not only married her, but had a child with her (mostly because he thinks Android 18 cannot reproduce due to being an android, not realizing that she is actually a cyborg rather than a true android). Later, she is matched against Mr. Satan in the World Martial Arts Tournament after defeating Mighty Mask (actually Goten and Trunks in disguise). Not interested in the fame that comes with becoming the World Martial Arts Champion (and in addition, prevailing over Satan, who is generally believed by people of Satan City to be the strongest man in the world), 18 allows Mr. Satan to defeat her and retain his somewhat misappropriated title, provided that he reimburses her an amount of money (twice the prize money that he would be receiving as tournament champion). Death and Revival After the World Tournament, she goes with the others to look for the Dragon Balls and later she takes refuge from Majin Buu at Kami's Lookout. While on the lookout, she watches the fusion of Goten and Trunks. A day later, Super Buu finds the tower and allows them to live for a short time. While on the lookout, Super Buu uses his Human Extinction Attack to kill everyone on Earth. When Super Buu escapes the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Android 18 is killed along with her family by Super Buu, who turns them into chocolate and eats them.Dragon Ball Z episode 260, "Feeding Frenzy" Her life is restored through a wish from Porunga, and she later supplies Goku with her energy to fuel a Spirit Bomb, in an effort to defeat Kid Buu. Though peace has returned, Android 18 still maintains a cool and distant attitude toward Goku (as she was originally "created" to kill him) but she still can't resist smiling when Goku returns and has a tearful reunion with his family, and smiles when Goku and Chi-Chi embrace, showing a softer side to her personality. She is later seen at a party at Bulma's house, where she playfully pushes Gohan forward to make him dance with Videl. End of Dragon Ball Z 10 years later, she attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her family and the other Z Fighters at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series. Possession, and the return of Android 17 Years later, In her first appearance in Dragon Ball GT, Android 18 becomes a servant of Baby. During the battle between Goku (as a Super Saiyan 4) and Baby Vegeta, she, along with Krillin and Marron are caught in the destruction of Satan City by Baby's Super Galick Gun. However, all of them appear to have avoided the blast. She is later cured with the Sacred Water. She must later go to the Tuffle planet before the earth explodes because of the wish by Baby to restore his home planet. Afterwards, she attends a party at Bulma's house. Some months later, Android 18 later appears in the city with her family, until Android 17 attacks. 17 attempts to control her. However, Krillin intervenes, pointing out that 18 is now married and has a child. He also reminds Android 17 that he killed Dr. Gero himself, but 17's Machine Mutant counterpart, Hell Fighter 17, contacts him and regains control, causing him to kill Krillin. Krillin's death brings Android 18 back to reality, causing her to go in a rage and attack her own brother. Seeing what he has done, 17 then targets Marron so he can gain full control of 18, but 18 defends her from 17's energy wave, leaving her in a critical condition. Android 17 flies off to merge with Hell Fighter 17, and 18 crawls over to Krillin, taking his hand as she appears to die with him. Later, 18 reappears and in an attempt to avenge her husband's death, she joins Goku in the struggle against Super 17, leading to the super-android's self-emancipation by force from Dr. Myuu and eventually his death. It is at this point where Goku and 18 finally put their differences aside and 18 accepts Goku as a true friend and ally. In her last appearance in the anime, Android 18 is seen at Capsule Corporation accompanied by Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Marron (her daughter) .Dragon Ball GT episode 50, "The Five-Star Dragon" There is some debate as to whether or not Android 18 and her brother are still alive 100 years after the events of Dragon Ball GT (particularly during the time of the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament and the events of the special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy). While Dr. Gero states that the process of reconfiguring the siblings into cyborgs has made the two immortal,Dragon Ball chapter 349, "The Androids Awake!""Yes. Now I have eternal life like you." - Dr. Gero, Dragon Ball Z episode 133, "Nightmare Comes True" this is contradicted by the special A Hero's Legacy, where it is narrated that Pan is the only character remaining from the generation of the original Z Fighters. However, this could be because the Androids may not be considered part of the Z Fighters, as they only aligned to them. Movie appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' *''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' Powers and Abilities Power As an android, Android 18 is extremely powerful, able to easily overpower even the typical Super Saiyan. This is first demonstrated when she fights Super Saiyan Vegeta during the highway sequence, and is able to break his arm with a single kick and walk away almost completely unscathed, except her clothes which have been burned by Vegeta's ki attacks. Her replacement clothing is what visually separates Android 18 from her future timeline counterpart. 18 has also shown that she can hold her own against two Super Saiyans simultaneously, when both Trunks and Goten, who in Dragon Ball Z disguise themselves as Mighty Mask to fight in the adult division of the World Martial Arts Tournament, continue trying to fight her even after she exposes them. Android 18 is also purported to be the strongest female character in the series. Some might argue that this respect goes to Pan or Oceanus Shenron, however Pan fails to achieve even the power of a typical Super Saiyan by the conclusion of Dragon Ball GT (although it is unclear if she becomes stronger during the 100 years that pass in the series' final episode) and Oceanus Shenron was defeated by base-form Goku in the anime. Despite the combat advantages entailed by being an android, 18 is inadept against Cell in his semi-perfect form. When Semi-Perfect Cell is trounced by Vegeta (as a Ascended Super Saiyan), while Goku (as a Full-Power Super Saiyan) ranks evenly against Perfect Cell without Cell using half of his potential. This helps to pinpoint Android 18's strength can easily match up to an opponent with the power and control of an inexperienced Super Saiyan. This indicates that she could outmatch Frieza, Cooler and King Cold easily, who were each overpowered by untrained Super Saiyans. In the film Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, it is shown that 18 is no match for Bio-Broly, which is reasonable as Bio-Broly is the clone of a character much stronger than Imperfect Cell. Based on this, it can be assessed that Android 18 is stronger than an untrained Super Saiyan but weaker than a mastered one. She is slightly above Android 17's strength, but substantially weaker than Android 16, Imperfect Cell post human absorption, or any Super Saiyan form beyond the first. Android 18 is fitted with a device that gives her a continuous and virtually infinite energy supply. This prevents her from becoming exhausted while fighting, and augments her power enough to make her a formidable opponent even for any of the surviving Saiyans. A skill which she shares with other android models is the ability to go undetected by ki signatures, as her power is substantiated by mechanics. Just like her brother, her cybernetic implants do not affect her ability to gain new skills and power levels through training, as shown by her ability to learn Krillin's signature attack and also her being able to match up to 2 Super Saiyans (Trunks and Goten) in the Buu saga. While she may have grown stronger throughout the events in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, and is supposedly roughly equal to her brother in terms of power as per their original programming, Android 17's Energy Attack manages to overpower his sister's in their brief fight in Dragon Ball GT. Special abilities *'Accel Dance' – Android 18 and her twin Android 17 double team with a combo of punches and kicks, ending with their Power Falling Star technique. *'Android Barrier' – A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles as well as to expand and damage its surroundings, although only the former appears in Dragon Ball Z. *'Buster Swing' – The grapple toss that Android 18 uses during her Sadistic 18 attack. Named and used in the ''Budokai'' series. *'Destructo Disk' – A powerful razor-sharp disk of ki capable of slicing through nearly any opponent. This is the signature technique of her husband Krillin, who more than likely taught it to her. **'Dual Destructo-Disk' – A team attack used by Krillin and Android 18 in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Energy Attack' – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Energy Mine' – Android 18's ultimate attack in Supersonic Warriors 2. She fires several concentrated, yellow spheres of energy around her opponent, which result in an explosion inflicting heavy damage. *'Finger Beam' – A barrage of narrow rays emitted from the index finger of its user. Future Android 18 and her brother use this in The History of Trunks. *'Flight' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'High-Pressure Energy Wave' – A yellow Full Power Energy Wave fired from the palm of her hand. It gets its name from the ''Raging Blast'' games. *'Non-stop Violence' – Android 17 and Android 18, back to back, fire the Photon Flash and Power Blitz simultaneously. *'Power Blitz' – A strong energy wave fired from the palm of her hand. It is also called Photon Blitz in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Infinity Bullet' – A rapid barrage of energy waves. Called Double Buster in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Power Falling Star' – The technique used to finish the Accel Dance. Named in the ''Butōden'' series and Budokai series. It is called Photon Strike in Supersonic Warriors 2, and Full Power Energy Blast Volley in the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. *'Sadistic 18' – A rush attack used by Android 18 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and Raging Blast series. *'Slap Attack' – Android 18 swings her arm out attempting to hit the opponent with the back of her hand and if she connects, she goes into a slapping frenzy and finally slaps them away. It appears in the Butōden series, as well as in numerous other video games as her grapple throw. *'So That's How it Has to Be!' – The rush attack Android 18 used against Vegeta during their battle on the Mountain Road. Named in the Raging Blast series. *'Hell Spiral' – A team attack used by Android 18, Android 17, and Android 16 in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Triangular Kick' – She comes back a bit, then hops up-forward, and comes down-right at a 45 degree angle with a kick. Used in Butōden series. *'Flying Hip Attack' – 18 jumps in the air and then comes down at a 45-degree angle, hitting her opponent with her hip. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3. *'Flying Head Grab' – A flying headbutt used in the Butōden series. *'Graceful Revolution' – A low spin kick used in the Butōden series. *'Graceful Orbit' – Turn around kicks used in the Butōden series. Android 18 performs a crescent kick, followed by a low spin kick. *'Energy Jet' – A ground shave energy blade used in the Butōden series. Android 18 throws this ki blast down at the ground, and it travels along to ground towards the enemy. *'Flash Beam' – An explosive energy sphere Androids 18 throws on the ground to attack her opponent. One of her super attacks in the Butōden series. *'Meteo Bloody Drive' – Android 18's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. *'Power Strike' – Android 18 kicks the opponent up in the air, and then she kicks and punches them down again. Used in the Budokai series. *'Destructo Missiles' – Android 18 fires three missile out of her back, and they home in on the opponent, causing major damage. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. *'Violence Hold' – One of 18's techniques in Super Dragon Ball Z. Also used by 17. *'Savage Combo' – A powerful kick combo used in Super Dragon Ball Z. Also used by 17. *'Infinity Hold' – Android 18 charges at the enemy, attacks them, then flips them down into the ground. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. Video game appearances Android 18 made her first appearance in a Dragon Ball video game spin-off in Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen and her first playable appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai. She has since featured in a number of video games, which are Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Super Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect. She also is playable in the arcade games Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Chi-Chi says Android 18 is the eldest out of her and her twin brother Android 17 and also expresses jealousy over the fact that 18 does not age. Also in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, when defeated by Android 13, Android 13 tells her "...respect your elders, Boy!" despite her being a female, due to her and Android 17 sharing the same special interaction quote. When she fights Zangya in the game, Zangya says she likes her man (hinting Zangya has a crush on Krillin). She is briefly seen in cutscenes in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu. It is shown in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, when Android 18 uses the Dragon Balls, that she wishes for her humanity to be restored, a wish which Shenron cannot grant. She goes on to wish for Krillin to become an android, although Shenron cannot grant this wish either. She eventually settles on having the "terminate Goku" program installed into her erased, which Shenron does grant. Voice actresses *Japanese Dub: Miki Itō *Ocean Group Dub: Enuka Okuma *FUNimation Dub: Meredith McCoy (Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and video games before 2010), Colleen Clinkenbeard (Dragon Ball Z Kai, Shin Budokai and video games Raging Blast 2 onwards) *Blue Water Dub: Jennifer Bain (DBGT) *Latin American Dub: Cristina Camargo (DBZ), Alma Juárez (DBZ Kai) *Spanish Dub: Ana Fernandez *Catalan Dub: Pilar Morales *German Dub: Diana Borgwardt *Italian Dub: Debora Magnaghi *Portuguese Dub: Cristina Cavalinhos (I and DBGT), Fernanda Figueiredo (II) *Brazilian Dub: Eleonora Prado (DBZ series and movies) *Hungarian Dub: Claudia Liptai (DBZ), F.Nagy Erika (DBGT) Battles Major Battles *Android 18 vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Android 18 vs. Semi-Perfect Cell *Android 18 vs. Jewel vs. Mighty Mask (Goten and Trunks) vs. Killa vs. Mr. Satan *Android 18 vs. Super Buu *Android 18 vs. Android 17 (under Hell Fighter 17's control) *Android 18 and Goku vs. Super 17 Movie Battles *Android 18, Trunks and Goten vs. Lord Jaguar's Bio-Warriors *Android 18 vs. Bio-Broly *Android 18, Krillin, Trunks and Goten vs. Bio-Broly Trivia *When 18 defeats Vegeta, she becomes the first character to defeat a Super Saiyan in the series, unless one includes Android 19 in his fight against Goku, whose outcome was decided because of a heart disease Goku had. *17 and 18 were kidnapped by Gero and made into androids to serve his vendetta against Goku; it is very possible that it was this crime against them that made them hate Gero enough to kill him the first chance they got. *In Dragon Ball Forever's poll of the top 20 best characters, 18 was voted number 10 by Japanese fans. This makes her the highest voted female on the list by a wide margin. Gallery References }} }} }} Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Cyborgs Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Former Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Mothers Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support